


Errand

by Selah



Series: Dragons of Ise [3]
Category: BORN (Band), Gotcharocka, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: A case of mistaken identity almost ends very badly for Shizu's third prince.





	Errand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for VKY@DW's May challenge because tell me [this cutie](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5ad154375fbe6f134385785ec00591cd/tumblr_ooenanJUUA1t0fbzoo1_1280.jpg) (Taji, Rides in Revellion, who isn't tagged because he doesn't actually appear in this fic) doesn't look a heck of a lot like Jun. Also, yes, I'm releasing DoI #03 before DoI #02. I wasn't actually expecting this to be DoI-verse, so I wasn't ready. I am working on DoI #02, though, so maybe that'll come out next month? 
> 
> This is pretty short and mostly meant as a set-up for #04 - there are two mistake identity plots running, but to write both of them was going to take too long, so they got separated a little bit. 
> 
> [note to be changed pending future release]

Jun hated traveling like this. Even with Ryouga at his side, he felt naked, exposed. Not that they were garnering too much attention most places, even with his vividly pink hair - his cousin Yuuki had started dying his hair pink two years ago, sparking a trend that had spread from the nobility of Kai to their neighboring kin and down among the commoner ranks, especially the merchant class. It made them mostly unremarkable on the Kings' Road, though Ryouga had still insisted they not stay in common inns more than absolutely necessary.

“We need to keep moving,” his guard said in a low undertone. “We don't have enough silver for a night at the inn here.”

“So offer a gold,” he mumbled, tired of traveling and wanting very much to call it a night early for a change. “I'm sure this inn sees enough traffic he could handle making change easily.”

“If I show a gold piece around here, at best, the innkeeper will try to cheat us. More likely, someone else would catch wind of it and try to rob us. Again. I'd rather not have to kill anyone else on this trip, thank you.”

Ryouga wasn't exactly wrong, even if he was being a bit overly pessimistic. But they were still two days from Kai's capital, by Jun's figuring. He _really_ didn't want to sleep rough two more nights. On the other hand, Ryouga was wearing one of his more stubborn looks. Talking him out of this probably wasn't going to happen.

“... remember when I gave orders and you just obeyed?” he mumbled.

“Nope,” his guard said with a smirk.

“Do we at least have enough small coins for some fresh vegetables? If I have to have another dinner of army rations, I may be forced to hurt you.”

“I'll see what I can haggle from the market. _You_ stay here, out of trouble.”

“When have I ever made trouble?” Jun asked. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the incredulous look Ryouga gave him.

“Right there,” the soldier said, pointing at the public fountain. “If you're not here when I get back....”

“I'll be good, I promise,” he said, walking his horse over to a bench beside the fountain. Their horses were the one thing that was likely to make people take a second, longer look - horses were apparently a rare and valuable commodity in Kai, far more so than Jun would have expected. Twice now someone had tried to rob them just because they traveled by horse. They might have been better off dropping the pretenses and just traveling under the royal banner, carriage, armed guards, and all.

“Look at the little errand boy who thinks he's better than the likes of us.”

“Shouldn't you be running back to that hag witch by now, Taji?”

Jun glanced over his shoulder briefly, but he couldn't tell who the peasant boys were taunting. Not really any of his business and as long as it was just words, no reason for him to get involved. At least that was his thinking, stroking his mare's forehead ... until someone grabbed his arm and jerked him around.

“Stuck up little bitch, you think you can just ignore us?”

“I'm sorry, you –” but he didn't get any further before a fist collided with his jaw. He reeled back against his horse, the mare snorting and stamping before baring her teeth at his attackers. That was enough to get the three youths to pull back, though they were still obviously angry.

“Hiding behind a _horse_ now, bitch?” one of the men snarled.

“Where'd trash like you even get a horse?” another asked.

“Stole it, probably,” the third said. “Always knew you were no good, Taji. They'll hang ya for this, thief.”

“I'm not a thief,” Jun muttered, carefully spitting out a mouthful of blood. “And I'm not Taji.”

“All right, boys,” a new voice called out from just past his attackers, “break it up. Taji? You're here awfully late....”

“I'm not –.”

“He's a horse thief,” one of the peasant boys insisted to the constable who was trying to break them up. “How else would he get his hands on a horse like that?”

“I'm not who you think,” Jun said, trying to weigh his options. This was not something either he or Ryouga had anticipated and while he carried his royal commission and seal in his bags, he wasn't sure how much good that would do when these people already thought he had stolen this horse. And then he saw Ryouga riding up with his usual scowl.

“ _What_ did I tell you?” Ryouga asked from the other side of the men standing between them. “Is there a problem here, constable?”

“... and you are?” the constable asked. Ryouga dismounted neatly, pulling his own commission from his jacket as he approached.

“Guard Captain Ryouga, sir, officer of his Majesty, King Tohru of Shizu, long may he reign. I ask again, is there a problem here?”

Jun watched the constable's eyes slide between the two horses, the way the tack matched. This was either going to get him off the hook ... or end very badly.

“The horse may belong to the Shizu crown, but Taji is a citizen of Kai and that makes him my responsibility, captain. I'm sure you can understand, we take care of our own.”

“But I'm not Taji!” Jun insisted.

“He really isn't,” Ryouga added, smiling at last.

“You think we don't know our own people?” the constable countered. “Taji's been running errands between Itsuka, Mito, and Rinzu since he was a kid, he may not be a native of Mito, but we know him. And we take care of our own.”

“And I respect that, sir, but this guy,” Ryouga said, gesturing towards Jun, “is not your kid, Taji. And if we went to this Taji's house right now, we could prove it.”

“Taji lives with the Itsuka witch, there's no way you could get there before dark!” one of the peasant boys shouted.

“Come on, Taji, stop messing around and give the guy back his horse already,” another added.

“She's my horse, thank you. Isn't that right, Hanako?”

To Jun's relief, the little mare was actually in a mood to behave for once, gently nudging his shoulder. He could see uncertainty finally starting to appear on the constable's face as Hanako continued to be affectionate and patient while Jun stripped off her bridle and bit, then got up on her back, guiding her around the square with just his knees and voice. By the time they got back around, he had his commission in hand, offering it to the constable before dismounting. And forcefully controlling himself as he watched the man's eyes go wide.

“Highness,” the man stammered, bowing low. “A thousand pardons, but you really are a dead ringer for the wise woman's errand boy.”

“We've been trying to keep a low profile, but it sounds like I should expect more trouble like this,” Jun said, glancing at the milling farm boys. “Almost makes me want to meet this Taji.”

“Itsuka's the next village over, but the wise woman actually lives about halfway between Itsuka and Rinzu. Even with those horses, I doubt you could get there before full nightfall. And you'll certainly never find it in the dark. Our inn's not much, but you'd be best served staying here tonight and leaving fresh in the morning,” the constable explained. Jun couldn't resist shooting a triumphant look at Ryouga's scowl.

“Don't suppose there's a tax office or money changer around here?” his guard grumbled. The constable gave them a strange look for a moment, then understanding lit dark eyes.

“Aye, this way, lads. And you three! Get on home before you make any more trouble.”

Not exactly the way Jun had wanted to end the day, but not all bad, either. He definitely wanted to meet this Taji now, though. If they looked as much alike as these people said, well, Jun just might have to make him a job offer.


End file.
